prettycurefandomfandomcom-20200213-history
Yes! Pretty Cure 5 Smile Go! Go!
Yes! Pretty Cure 5 Smile Go! Go! is CureKanade's first Pretty Cure crossover fanseries. It has the characters from Yes! Pretty Cure 5 Go! Go! and Smile Precure! in it and the villains too. It theme is Roses and Fairytales. Story Coming Soon... Characters Yes! Pretty Cure 5 Cures Yumehara Nozomi Nozomi is the leader of the Yes! Precure 5 group. She is now dating Coco and sometimes stays over in his apartment buliding. She isn't smart and is constantly getting into trouble with her goofy attitude like the other seasons and still has a strong and kind heart. Whens she bumps into Miyuki, she happily accepts her as a friend and remembers her well from Pretty Cure All Stars New Stage. Her alter ego is Cure Dream (キュアドリーム, Kyua Doriimu) the Cure of Hope and like the other Yes! Cures, she can switch between wearing her Yes! outfit or her Go! Go! outfit with the help of her Cure Mo. Natsuki Rin ' Rin is still Nozomi childhood friend and is still proficient in all kinds of sports. She is a responsible sister to her younger siblings and is the still the one to reason with Nozomi when she comes up with something unreasonable ideas or is acting childish. She shares the same apartment room as Nozomi and Miyuki and feels really unlucky to have to share a room with them. She makes friends with Akane and Nao easily and plays whatever sport with them. Her alter ego is Cure Rouge (キュアルージュト, ''Kyua Ruuju) the Cure of Passion and can change her Cure outfits from her first one to her present one. '''Kasugano Urara She is half Japanese from her mother's side and half French from her father's side. Before becoming Pretty Cure, she did not have any friends and could not be herself in front of others. She becomes Yayoi's friend and teaches her a thing or two at acting while she learns how to draw. She has just started dating Syrup and she shares the same apartment room as Yayoi and Syrup. Her alter ego is Cure Lemonade (キュアレモネード, Kyua Remoneedo), the Cure of Effervescence with the power of light and like the other Yes! Cures, she can switch between wearing her Yes! outfit or her Gogo! outfit with the help of her Cure Mo. Akimoto Komachi Komachi is an aspiring author, and is already on her fifth book thanks to Nuts' help. She is kind and shy, but once angered enough will snap and release her temper. Her family owns a traditional Japanese sweets shop where she gets Coco and Natts' food from. She keeps to herself at first because of the Smile! girls but comes out eventually and shares an apartment room with Kurumi,Reika, Karen and Nuts.Her alter ego is Cure Mint' '(キュアミント, Kyuam Mi''nto''), the Cure of Tranquility with the power of plants and can change her Cure outfits from her first one to her present one. Minazuki Karen Karen comes from a very affluent family. Despite her popularity and strong outward personality, Karen is lonely at home, and because of her awkward relationship with her parents she has problems properly showing her real feelings. She makes friends with Reika right away and learns a lot from her. She hangs around Kurumi alot too. Her alter ego is Cure Aqua (キュアアクア, Kyua Akua), the Cure of Intelligence with the power of water and can change her Cure outfits from her first one to her present one. Mimino Kurumi Kurumi is a mascot called Milk (ミルク, Miruku) and has a rude personality to the Smile! girls at first except for Reika. She shares the same apartment room with Reika, Karen, Nuts and Komachi. Her alter ego is Milky Rose (ミルキィローズ, Milkii Roozu), the Blue Rose. Smile Cures Hoshizora Miyuki- Hino Akane- Kise Yayoi- Midorikawa Nao- Aoki Reika- Mascots Yes! Pretty Cure 5 Go! Go! Mascots Coco- Nuts- Milk- Syrup- Mailpo- Smile Pretty Cure Mascots Candy- Pop- Villians Eternal Bad End Kingdom Category:Fanseries Category:Fan Series Category:Pretty Cure Fandom Category:Fandom